Qing Yi
by Captain Len
Summary: This is another story of Harry's final year at Hogwarts...for people who have read some of my stuff this is me reuploading a story that I had up awhile ago so its not totally new! HP/GW
1. Chapter 1: The Farewell Feast

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does!

Authors Note: This is a re-upload of the story I had up awhile ago under a different name....done as a request from Emile. This also started as a story before the final book came out but I still haven't finished it yet so be patient for the updates ;)

Chapter 1 – The Farewell Feast

Harry made some excuse to leave his friends behind beside the lake. He just wanted to be alone for awhile to think. He didn't have a complete plan to go with yet in order to get to all the horcruxes. Ron and Hermione helping would speed everything along but they would still need a plan. Then there was Ginny; he didn't believe that Gin would not follow him just because of what he had told her at the funeral. He knew the Weasley's and they were determined when they wanted to be, he knew that Ginny would hex him to kingdom come and Harry probably wouldn't defend himself from such an attack because it was Ginny. He imagined the bat bogey hex and shuddered. Harry found himself wandering the castle, it was very still and Harry took this as a sign of people packing or mourning in their houses. In the end he was in the vicinity of the room of requirement. He paced back and forth not with a clear thought in his mind and as usual after his third pass a door appeared. He wondered what he would find inside.

He opened the door to find a room of many different colours, _probably a reflection of my mood and mixture of thoughts_. Then there was a fire and on top of the mantelpiece was placed a photo album. He went over to the fireplace and picked the album up. It contained some of his favourite photographs. There was the one of Ron, Hermione and Harry on a snowy day in Hogsmeade. Next to it was a picture of his mum and dad on their wedding day, a picture of Sirius laughing at something his dad was saying to him, a picture of the whole of the Weasley's with Hermione and Harry and last but not least a picture of Ginny and Harry. This last was Harry's favourite picture and even though it was him who suggested them breaking up his heart still broke as he saw it. He abruptly sat down on the comfy sofa and drawing his legs up to his chin he could feel the tears falling down his cheeks.

It was in this pose that Ron and Hermione found him sitting a few hours later. As they walked into the room and took in the sight before them, (Harry had allowed the room of requirement to let them in) he looked up with tearstained cheeks and greeted them quietly, "hi guys." Hermione immediately rushed over to him and took him into a tight hug, one that almost took up all his breath but not quite. Hermione had learned to temper her hugs after awhile so Harry and Ron were able to breathe. Ron meanwhile had gone to sit on the sofa near Harry and was patiently waiting for the hug to stop. After what seemed like hours to Harry but was in fact a couple of minutes Hermione pulled away and sat on the floor looking up at Harry and Ron.

"Hey mate, we wanted to leave you alone for awhile, but McGonagall came into the common room looking for you. She insisted we go and find you and tell you that she wants to see you in her of-f-fice," said Ron choking somewhat on the word office as if he had just realised that her office was now the old headmaster's office. Harry looked at Ron sympathetically and he mentally thanked Ron and Hermione for not telling McGonagall where he would be and for letting him have some time for himself. He sighed loudly and then got up slowly unbending his stiff muscles. "I'll see you guys later?" Harry asked more questioning than stating.

"Yes, Harry," said Hermione talking for the first time "we will see you at the farewell feast." Her tone brooked no argument and Harry knew that if he didn't go to it Hermione would come find him and make him go to it.

"Ok, Hermione, see you later Ron." With that he swept out of the room. Hermione and Ron ended up sitting there for awhile deep in their own thoughts, each wondering how they would help Harry in the time to come and also thinking about what they would have to do to avoid Ginny.

Harry walked to the headmistresses office in a daze, there was still no one in the corridors and the few people that were just let him go past without too much fuss. He found himself in front of the two gargoyles and they opened immediately without asking for a password. Harry jumped in surprise and then pushing his curiosity aside he strode up to the revolving staircase and as always ended up by the door to the headmistress's office. He knocked and walked in on her word.

"Ah Harry, come in, come in," said Professor McGonagall indicating a chair for him to sit in. He looked around to see Professor's Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid and the Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour sitting around the desk. He sat down a little bit annoyed by the fact that Scrimgeour was present when he specifically had asked Professor McGonagall to allow him not to see him. However, he said nothing of this annoyance and simply looked to Professor McGonagall for an explanation. He got one: "We are all present to hear the reading of Professor Dumbledore's will, Professor Dumbledore you may now proceed," McGonagall said this while looking up behind Harry at something. Harry looked round to find Dumbledore's painting awake and waiting to gain everyone's attention. When he got it he immediately started to talk.

"Ok, Minerva, I would like you to go to the cabinet over by Fawkes' perch and open the door." McGonagall did as she was told and gasped at what she found inside, there were many, many letters addressed to various people. "Minerva I would like the school owls to distribute these letters to the people addressed and on the top you will find a letters addressed to everyone in this room. Before you open them I would like to tell you generally what should happen with my possessions. Fawkes will not survive much longer in this form. I am guessing that Hagrid is looking after him at the moment, is that correct?"

"Yes, Professor, sir," replied Hagrid.

"Hagrid, he will probably flame again very soon, however, when he is reborn he will not be reborn in the same way. Hagrid, before Harry leaves I need you to give Fawkes to Harry for him to look after. It is a necessity I am afraid. Harry, when Fawkes is reborn you need to give him another name because with my death he will no longer be Fawkes as you knew him. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, but why is it a necessity for me to have Fawkes?" Harry asked.

"Everything is explained in the letter, Harry, read it well. Minister, although I do not have anything to leave for you, I do have a message for you and that is to do everything in your power to stop Voldemort and to help anyone who asks for it."

"Of course Albus, now if I could I need to go back to the Ministry," said Scrimgeour.

"You may go, Minister," replied the painting. With that Scrimgeour took some floo powder threw it into the fire and shouted "Minister of Magic's office" and with green fire he was gone. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he had not said a word to Harry and Harry was relieved that he didn't have another confrontation. Everyone turned back to the painting.

"Now, I leave all the money in my vault to the Order and I would like to make Minerva the head of the Order in place of myself. Minerva, you should call a meeting as soon as possible especially as there must be security for Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Of course Albus, we will do everything we can to protect everyone at the wedding." Said McGonagall.

"Now, take your letters, read them well, and I can only hope that the school will reopen and that not too many lives will be lost in the upcoming struggle." With his last words, the painting sat down and started to snooze as if nothing had happened in the last half an hour. McGonagall silently handed each of the occupants of the room their letters. She found the letter for the Minister of Magic and sighed, "I suppose I better owl the rest of these letters, the Minster forgot his as well." Harry felt that he needed to get out of that office and to that effect, he asked: "Professor, may I leave now?"

"Of course, Harry, you may go, Hagrid would you go with him, you need to give him Fawkes of course."

"Righ' Professor, o' course I'll go wit' 'arry," and with that they left the room silently. Professors Flitwick and Sprout leaving a few minutes later.

Harry and Hagrid walked silently to Hagrid's newly rebuilt hut where Fawkes was waiting for them, Harry reflected that Fawkes really didn't look too well, but didn't say this to Hagrid.

"Righ' 'arry, take Fawkes 'ere on yer shoulder, 'e will grip on well enough. Don' worry abou' feedin' 'im 'e hunts fer food himself," said Hagrid and he brought Fawkes up to sit on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks Hagrid, I will see you at the farewell feast later, I would like to have some time on my own, read this letter," replied Harry quietly.

"O' course 'arry, I need to read mine an' all." Hagrid sat down heavily at the table and looked forlornly at his letter, he didn't even have Fang to comfort him now. Harry left the hut and started to where Dumbledore's tomb was shining in the sunlight. He sat down in front of the tomb and slowly opened his letter; he smiled to see the address on the envelope:

_Harry Potter,_

_Albus Dumbledore's tomb,_

_Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

It was just one more mystery that Harry would probably never ever solve. Fawkes hopped off Harry's shoulder and sat down onto the shining tomb which was inscribed, _Albus Dumbledore, the only one Voldemort was ever afraid of, one of the best headmaster's Hogwarts has ever had._ Harry looked back at his letter, it was now or never.

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron were arguing again.

"Ronald, yes I know that Harry has probably now finished with the meeting in Professor McGonagall's office but you will NOT go after him. He needs time and space for the moment, he will come to the farewell feast because he knows that I will go after him if he doesn't," said Hermione almost shouting.

"Ok, ok, whatever you say I just think that someone should talk to him or something," said Ron backing down slightly. They were interrupted by Ginny.

"Don't worry I will go find him in a couple of hours, we need to talk anyway and by then he should be ready to talk," said Ginny sounding calmer than she was actually feeling.

"How will you find him?" asked Ron.

"Don't worry, I will know where to find him when the time comes, now shouldn't you two be packing right about now, I know you haven't packed a thing yet, you have been too busy harping on at each other. Now go pack." This last was an order that neither Hermione nor Ron dared defy, they went quickly up their respective staircases to pack.

Ginny had just decided that it was time to go and get Harry because the farewell feast was in an hours time and they needed some time to talk. She left her dormitory and slipped out of the portrait hole without anyone seeing her. Ginny on instinct walked out of the entrance hall into the grounds and looked around. Finally she saw a figure sitting by Dumbledore's tomb and what looked like some kind of bird sitting on the tomb. She moved slowly towards the tomb, she didn't want to startle the person sitting there, as she believed that he must be Harry. Instead she was startled as the head looked up and emerald eyes connected with her own in a penetrating gaze. Just as suddenly he looked up he glanced back down at the letter in his left hand. He didn't want to scare Ginny anyway and he knew that they needed to talk.

Ginny sat down next to him and Harry silently handed her the letter, then sat back to gaze at Fawkes. Ginny opened the letter and began to read,

_Harry,_

_If you have received this letter then I must have passed on. I am forced to believe that it is because I have been killed after our encounter with that cave. Harry I must stress that everything happens for a reason and thus my death also had a reason. I know that you must be very distressed and I know probably very angry with me for writing so calmly about my death. I also know that you are very angry at whomever killed me, however, if my death was the result of something at the hands of Severus Snape then there is some important advice that I must give to you._

_Harry, yes it was him who gave the part of the prophecy that he heard to Voldemort, however, at that time he sincerely believed in his cause. He has to play a character which is not entirely his own. He hated your father yes, and that is one reason for his treatment of you and other people on the other hand he couldn't treat you or your friends with anything less than a dreadful attitude because there have been and are spies everywhere. If Professor Snape has killed me then know that it was very necessary. It is more important that he should be living than me. I know you do not agree with this but in time I think that you will understand why it is so._

_Now you must be wondering why it is necessary for you to have a phoenix. The first thing you must know about phoenixes is that they are fiercely loyal. They can deliver a letter or message in a split second and they are very strong. Akin to the house elves, phoenixes have their own magic and this is very useful, you will have a bond that will be with you for the whole of your life. You must leave something to say who will have the phoenix after your death as although they change appearances with each new owner they only move on after death._

_Harry, I can guess that after my death you will have been blaming yourself for not being able to help me in some way and that this is another person who cared for you has died and it is seemingly your fault. This may have led to the conclusion that you must break up with one Miss Weasley. I beg you to reconsider, as you know love is your strength and with it is the only way to defeating Voldemort. You cannot give her or your friends up, let them come with you to search for the horcruxes. Let them help and let Ginny lead you on to the battle to come. Please Harry I beg of you reconsider and let Ginny in. Also I know that you probably will not have told Professor McGonagall about the horcruxes, I advise that you tell her, but make sure that she does not give the information to the rest of the Order. Tell her to look in the pensieve at the memories that we explored together. _

_I do not know whether the School will reopen, if it does then I know that I have no hope of persuading you to go back in this letter but perhaps Professor McGonagall will be able to persuade you instead, I can but hope._

_Harry, you must move on, as I know I said something like this to you in your first year death is just the next adventure. I will be with you, as your parents, as Sirius will be always._

_Live a good life and good luck,_

_From Professor Dumbledore._

Ginny finished reading the letter and there were tears on her face as she looked at him. He reached over and brushed them away and then pulled her into a hug. He whispered in her ear: "I am so sorry Gin, you know that I love you right? I just don't want people hurt and he wants me to suffer before I die. He wants to kill everyone I love, especially those closest to me."

"Harry, I know, he tried to kill me in your second year, he knows you he knows me and he knows everyone of your friends. Being apart will not stop him coming after me or anyone else. Everyone knows that and everyone is prepared for anything. Just let me come, we will all help you," pleaded Ginny gently pulling away from Harry's grasp.

Harry looked at Ginny and realised that he couldn't let her go again and that he really would need her in the end, no matter what happened. He nodded his agreement and they embraced again. Fawkes flew back to Harry's shoulder, then together they walked up to the castle. Arriving in the great hall they found everyone already seated and so they had no choice but to make an entrance. As they walked towards the two empty spaces next to Ron and Hermione everyone looked up at them it must have been a strange sight with Fawkes sitting on Harry's shoulder but everyone took it in their stride. Once they were seated, Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

"As you all know a great tragedy has befallen us, Professor Dumbledore has passed away," as she looked around the room most of the students had sad faces while some of the Slytherin's looked like they couldn't care less that Dumbledore had died, she went on "the Hogwart's express will be leaving at 11 O'clock tomorrow morning and I ask you all to be on time. We are not sure at the moment whether this school will reopen, however, if it does not you are all still welcome to come and seek sanctuary here in a time of need. Now the school sorting hat has a few words to say." She started clapping as she put the hat on the table in front of her. As the clapping abated the cap started speaking.

"_I know that I am only the sorting hat but I was there when founders split up. I know that it is very difficult for Slytherin's to work with Gryffindor's and yet I feel that an effort must be made. Devastation in the form of losing a great headmaster is not easy to get over and in this time of uncertainty everyone must work together. I know that you may disregard this warning as I am sure you did at the beginning of the year and yet I feel that I have to reiterate the need for working together. You must support each other, use what you have learnt and stay loyal to the light. All those loyal to the light must try and persuade those loyal to the dark to change their stance, even if you cannot succeed you must try. Now on with the Farewell feast may I be given another chance to see your faces in the next year, but if this is impossible then Good Luck"_

The hat fell silent and in this silence Harry and his friends started clapping and thus spurred the rest of the hall to add its applause. McGonagall stood up again and called for silence "now let the feast begin." With a wide gesture food appeared on the table before them. Everyone started eating although not many people managed to eat a lot, everything was just too sad. Instead Harry turned to Hermione sitting next to him and said "in the morning at breakfast do you think that we should try and mix the tables up a bit and make it so that all the houses sit where they want?"

"Harry, that is a brilliant idea!!!!" replied Hermione enthusiastically, "Although it is going to be difficult to include the Slytherin's in this."

"No, it is easy enough to get the younger Slytherin's to sit with us, we just sit down by them and start up a conversation. I propose we send a note to one person in the DA from each of the houses and tell them what we propose, then try it in the morning," said Harry having already made a plan.

"Harry, do we really have to sit with them?" asked Ron a little pathetically.

"Ron, you heard what the hat said right? Well we just need to put it into practice and who knows we may be able to save some people by cooperation. The little snakes may not then follow their parents in following Voldemort" he ignored the shudders around him and ploughed on "they may just realise that they need to go against him." The table was silent around their little group and in the end they agreed to implement this plan of action. The end of the feast came and everyone went up to their dormitories. Harry sent messages to the other houses with the use of Hedwig, Fawkes was not yet well enough to do anything but sit on Harry's shoulder.

The common rooms emptied quickly as everyone sought their beds and all through the castle there was not a sound apart from the occasional snore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I have portrayed that Fang is dead, am not sure if that is true in HBP.

Also please review, first hp fic.


	2. Chapter 2: Charmed Compartments

Charmed Compartments

Chapter 2 – Charmed Compartments

"Ron, Ron, wake up!" said an exasperated Hermione, Ron just rolled over mumbling about people interfering with his sleep. "Ron, if you don't wake up now then there will be no breakfast left." At this Ron shot up and said, "no breakfast, no breakfast, Merlin's beard I must get up now." He got up immediately and started for the bathroom. Harry turned to Hermione and laughingly said, "Well now we know how to wake Ron up in the morning!"

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny met the rest of the old DA in the entrance hall and they went into the Great hall together. With their entrance everyone who had already sat down at breakfast turned round, including the teachers. With one accord they went and sat down at the Slytherin table because this table had the least people on it. Mutters and snatches of whispering could be heard all around the Great hall. All the DA just ignored the staring and whispering and proceeded to eat their breakfast and make idle conversation. They all tried to make conversation with the lower year Slytherin's as well. None of the Slytherin's responded very well to being talked to by Gryffindor's, most of them just ignored them. However, a few like Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, followed by Crabbe and Goyle walked over to where they were sitting with malevolent looks on their faces. Harry and his friends turned calmly round to face them, "I'm sorry, do you have a problem, Pansy," asked Harry as it was obvious who was the ringleader of this gang. Ron looked nervously around at the rest of the hall, everyone had turned to stare at the confrontation.

"Yes, we have a very large problem I am afraid, you are sitting in our seats," replied Pansy in a fake polite voice.

"I am sorry, but they didn't have any indication on them that they were saved for someone, so we kind of just thought that it would be ok to sit here," said Hermione in an equally polite voice.

"Mudblood, this is a Slytherin table we don't want any of your lot sitting here, go find a different table to do whatever it is mudbloods do," spat Blaise. The atmosphere in the Great hall thickened noticeably. Many of the students sitting near that table looked furious at Blaise's words, especially calling Hermione a Mudblood, that was unforgivable.

"That is not something that you say to anyone, Blaise, I would challenge you to a duel but we are going on the train soon so there is really no time," said Ron. Harry was amazed at the amount of self restraint that Ron had, although Harry could still see Ron going very, very red. Harry decided to stop the conversation before it got further out of hand.

"I am sorry, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, but we are sitting here and we do not intend to move until we have finished eating," and with that Harry turned round and proceeded to tuck back into his eggs.

Harry could feel the gaze of McGonagall from the top table and turned round to catch her eye. She gave a small nod and then gestured to the owl that had just landed next to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Congratulations on trying to change the inter-house rivalries! Please can you come see me in my office after breakfast. Please bring Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger with you. We need to talk._

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry nodded back at McGonagall on the top table, then turned to Ron, Ginny and Hermione and said: "read this," brandishing the letter. Hermione finished first and asked him "we aren't going to talk about the 'cruxes are we?" Meanwhile Ginny and Ron had finished reading, Ron with a look of comprehension, Ginny with a very confused look. "Hermione, of course that is what she wants to talk to us about," replied Ron talking for Harry.

"But what are 'cruxes?" asked Ginny still very confused and demanding an explanation.

"Um, we can't exactly tell you here, I guess we will probably have to tell McGonagall, right Harry?" Harry nodded "So we will tell you then," said Ron and with a fleeting look at Ginny's face which was slowly turning to anger he added "I'm sorry Gin, we promise to tell you, ok."

"I guess it is ok, lets get on with breakfast then," replied Ginny slightly mollified by his apology.

As soon as Harry saw McGonagall leave the breakfast table he ushered Hermione, Ron and Ginny out of the Great hall. They walked through the corridors and up to her office, again much to the surprise of everyone the gargoyles opened up without a password and let them onto the revolving stairs. Harry vowed that he would ask McGonagall the first moment he could why it didn't require him to give a password. However, that would probably last until after they had told McGonagall about the Horcruxes. Looking up from his thoughts he found they were outside the door to her office and so he knocked and went in. It looked very similar to what it did last night, the only real change being that there was no longer a perch for Fawkes to stand on. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked around at the office and Hermione gave a little gasp when she saw the new painting. Dumbledore's painting addressed her "Good morning Miss Granger." Hermione still looking startled replied "good morning, sir." The painting then went back to snoozing in its frame. Hermione turned round to find McGonagall looking at all of them.

"Sit down, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, would any of you like a biscuit?" asked McGonagall proffering a biscuit tin. Harry having had experience of being offered a biscuit by the Transfiguration teacher before accepted immediately as he knew there was no way to get out of having one. The others accepted more slowly, but soon enough they were all eating their biscuits.

"Now, Harry, I know that you would not tell me before what happened in the cave and why you were there, however, I still think it imperative that I must know. Please, please tell me," begged McGonagall. Looking around at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry knew that he would not be able to get out of telling her. Of course as soon as he read Dumbledore's letter he knew he would have to tell her but this was actually reality. He took a deep breath and plunged in.

"Professor, in Dumbledore's letter he told me that I should have to tell you, however, there are some stipulations of me telling you this. You must not tell the Order, you have to let me do this on my own with Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"Ok, I guess I have no really choice but to agree with the stipulations as I have to know what it is you were doing," replied McGonagall.

"Good, now you know about the prophecy, right? Basically that while one of is living the other cannot survive, so I have to kill him. Anyway Professor Dumbledore started having, I guess you would say lessons, with me this year. He told me how Voldemort had made himself some Horcruxes…"

Harry told the whole story for the benefit of McGonagall and Ginny who had no idea what a Horcrux was or what the prophecy was. By the end of his story they were looking dumbstruck at Harry and Ginny looked as if she wanted to cry, instead she contented herself with hugging Harry. Harry was becoming uncomfortable with all the pity that was filling the room and so he tried to break the silence.

"Professor, I was just wondering why do the gargoyles do not require me to have a password to get in here?" asked Harry.

"That Harry is for the moment a mystery, however, I will look into it over the summer," replied McGonagall. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in."

"Ah, Pr'fessor McGonagall, 'ere you are, everyone has left for the train station and there is on'y one carriage left and the train is leavin' soon," said Hagrid peering round the door.

"Ok Hagrid not to worry we will come now and resume this conversation when we are on the train, all but a few teachers are coming on the train just in case, come on lets go," said McGonagall ushering everyone out of her study. "Don't worry about your trunks and animals they have all been sent forward so you are not burdened down so much."

They finally arrived on the train and they found that the compartments had been charmed so that everyone sat with people who lived near them and then when they got close to the general direction their homes were in the train broke up. There would be a teacher in every block of compartments going to a different destination. Professor McGonagall sat in the same compartment as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny so that they could carry on their conversation.

"Now Harry, can I ask you what you are going to do this summer?" asked McGonagall.

Harry had already decided that he needed to tell McGonagall because he knew that he would probably have to have a guard most of the time. He started stroking Fawkes whom he found on the train waiting for him "well first off I am going to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, then I wish to go to Godric's Hollow. Then because I promised Professor Dumbledore that I would go back to Privet Drive this one last time, so I will go there for a week before my 17th birthday. However I believe that Voldemort will probably attack there on my birthday so I need to go the day before and I will try to make the Dursley's leave. I need to get my apparition license and then the hunt for the horcruxes will start," he replied.

"And you Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger are you going to follow him?" asked McGonagall quite sternly.

"Yes, Professor we are," replied Hermione firmly daring Harry to contradict her.

"I see, and are you planning on coming back next year to Hogwarts?"

There was a lot of awkwardness present in the compartment after that question and so McGonagall didn't really need the answer it was pretty obvious. "Ok, well I don't think that you Ginny should give up school so soon, however you others can do what you want. On the other hand I really want you all to come back in the next year, and I think the only way I can possibly persuade you that you need to go back is by telling you something Professor Dumbledore wrote down for me." Harry remembered something Dumbledore had said in his letter that he would leave it up to McGonagall to persuade them to go back to school. Everyone shifted around and started listening more intently. "Professor Dumbledore told me who the Head Girl and Head Boy are for next year, he named Hermione Granger and Harry Potter respectively with Ginny filling in as a new Gryffindor prefect instead of Hermione." Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock, they really didn't expect that and didn't know exactly what to say. Suddenly there was a crash and the compartment door opened to reveal Fred and George Weasley also looking very shocked as well.

"Wow Harry, Hermione…"

"we congratulate…"

"you, on such a…"

"high honour, just please…"

"please, do not brag about it…"

"like Bighead Percy did…"

"that was rather.."

"annoying."

Ron, however didn't look surprised at all, in fact he was laughing so hard because of the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces. After a minute or so he found everyone staring at him so he stopped laughing. Hermione then rounded on him "What Ronald Weasley is so funny?" she said menacingly.

"It was the look on your faces, guys it was pretty obvious who Dumbledore would pick to be the Head's," said Ron. There were even more shocked looks from Harry and Hermione. This promoted another bout of laughter from Ron and soon the whole carriage was laughing even Harry and Hermione. Once everyone stopped laughing, Harry turned respectfully to McGonagall and said "Ma'am do you mind if we give you our answer at the end of the train journey?"

"Of course that will be acceptable, oh and Harry, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you these two books," with that she handed the books over and strode out of the compartment. Harry glanced at the two books she gave him, on one it had _Magical Pets and their upkeep, by Rana Tilup _and the other was entitled _A guide to clearing your mind, by Mira Vern_. He guessed that it meant that Dumbledore wanted him to go back to learning Occlumency again and he sighed, not wanting to go back to that pain.

Harry looked around at the occupants of the compartment, Ginny was resting her head against his shoulder having a nap, Ron and Hermione were talking quietly with Fred and George, while Neville and Luna who he had not even noticed coming in were both reading the Quibbler. He decided to start reading the book on how to look after magical pets so that he would be able to look after Fawkes. There was a lot of information in the book and he found out some things that he realised he needed to share with the group. So he decided to speak up "Guys, um I need to tell you some stuff about Fawkes," he said slightly nervously. Everyone's attention was instantly on him. He carried on "Sometime in the next week Fawkes is going to burn up again and then when he is reborn he will not be Fawkes as we know him. As soon as I see that he is burning up I must take him away from everyone so that it is only him and me. This is so that we can bond, I then should be able to talk to him mind to mind, after a couple of hours we will come out and you can all see him again. Up until his burning he should stay with me on my shoulder for most of the time." He stopped as this was the most pertinent information, then totally out of the blue he asked "Fred, George how come you are here?"

"Well, we were at Dumbledore's funeral…"

"and we overheard you talking to…"

"Ginny, and we wanted to make it…"

"clear to you that you will have to…"

"answer to us if you ever harm her…"

"We were going to threaten…"

"you, but then we realised…"

"that you wouldn't actually need…"

"to be threatened as you…"

"would probably blame yourself…"

"anyway."

"Thanks guys that actually means a lot to me," said Harry.

"To me too," said Ginny giving her two older brothers hugs. They all went back to their former occupations to while away the time.

Suddenly McGonagall's voice could be heard magically amplified, "ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE APPROPRIATE COMPARTMENTS AS THE COMPARTMENTS ARE CHARMED TO SPLIT VERY SOON." Then the compartment door opened and McGonagall herself came through the door. She looked at them all and said "well?" Harry glanced at Hermione, Ron and Ginny, they had a silent conversation that only they understood, with one accord they turned to McGonagall and said "we accept." McGonagall looked relieved while Luna, Neville, Fred and George looked slightly perplexed. Then they felt their compartment stop and they all started clambering out with their trunks and animals. On the platform to meet them were many people as a guard to take them to the Burrow, Tonks, Remus, Mad-eye, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur and many more. They were greeted all round with the adults clutching onto the kids so as to use side-along apparition for those who need it. Harry found himself being gripped by Remus and then he felt the unpleasant squeezing sensation associated with apparition.

When they arrived at the Burrow he looked around in awe, it looked completely and utterly different to what he remembered…


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Burns

Wedding Surprises

Chapter 3 – Wedding Surprises

The week leading up to the wedding went quickly for them, the Burrow had been made to look even more spick and span than it normally did, there were still the old things that made the home unique but everything was neater and in the fields were several wizarding tents to hold everyone prior to the wedding. Everyone had to be vetted by the several Aurors stationed at the Burrow at all times and all those who knew about it kept the wedding as a secret. Hermione hexed a piece of parchment so that if you told or tried to tell anyone about the wedding you would have a nasty hex placed on you. At first people were slightly afraid of Harry as he walked around with a phoenix on his shoulder, however, after awhile everyone got used to it. Everyone helped get ready for the wedding because the Weasley family had decided that they didn't want to hire out and that they would do all the work themselves, they were very grateful for the help that people gave and for awhile they could all forget about the impending attacks that would surely hit soon.

One day Harry was helping to clear out the attic with Ron, Hermione and Ginny when he suddenly had a thought. "Hermione, in the wizarding world is it still customary to give wedding gifts?" he asked.

"Um, yes Harry, I completely forgot what in Merlin's name are we going to do?" she asked gloomily. They had all forgotten to get a gift and they were not allowed to go into Diagon Alley or any other shopping place for that matter. They went back to their cleaning each deep in thought as to what they could give.

Surprisingly it fell to Fred and George to measure them for their dress robes and for a long time they did not understand why it was Fred and George. However, then it was explained to them in the twin speak that only Fred and George could manage.

"We are placing charms…"

"on the clothing, Harry do you…"

"remember us showing you shield…"

"hats and other shield products?"

"Yes, of course," said Harry.

"Well, everyone is having…"

"the shield charm placed…"

"on their clothing, in order to…"

"shield from some of the simple…"

"spells."

"Guys that's brilliant, you will make a lot of money from that and maybe other people may start thinking of doing that all the time," said Ginny.

As it started getting closer to the wedding and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville had all managed to get a present for the couple, it was only Harry that just could not work out what to give them. It was explained to him that he did not have to give the traditional utensil for the kitchen or something useful, it could actually be anything. In the meantime he hung around with Neville and Luna lots, as well as his other friends and he got to know them better.

Then it was the day before the wedding and everyone who had been helping was relaxing in the kitchen of the Burrow after dinner. Everyone had agreed that it was time for a rest as tensions seemed to be running high. Suddenly Harry's shoulder felt like it was on fire and he didn't understand why until Neville turned to him in order to ask him to pass something when he gasped "Harry, Fawkes is burning up, you need to get out of here, now." All attention was on Harry as he ran from the room and rushed to where he was sharing a room with Ron.

He hurriedly placed Fawkes on his flat perch in order for him to be more comfortable as he was reborn from his ashes. This burning however was more spectacular than normal and lasted a longer time. Finally the phoenix was reborn. Immediately Harry could feel a presence in his head.

"_Hullo young one, you are my bonded," _stated the phoenix.

"_Hullo old one, you are my bonded," _stated Harry. The phoenix was satisfied they had completed the traditional bonding ritual. They then proceeded to have a more normal conversation slowly losing the politeness that was present and proceeding to a familiarity that one can only have in bonding to a phoenix.

"_My name is Harry, do you have any preference as to what you are called?" _asked Harry.

"_No I have no preference, I would like you to name me," _the phoenix replied. Harry thought for awhile.

"_How about Pengyou _(AN: pronounced Pungyo) _when Cho Chang used to talk about her friends that is what she called them. It means friend and I think that is probably the best description for you," _said Harry.

"_hmm Pengyou that seems appropriate and who may I ask is Cho Chang?" _asked Pengyou teasingly.

"_Former girlfriend, not so nice it turns out," _replied Harry slightly embarrassed. They carried on talking in this way for approximately two hours before Harry noticed that Pengyou had regrown his feathers and looked a lot better than he had before. Pengyou was streaked black, purple and gold, he had the same emerald coloured eyes as Harry and on his paw he had a small lightening bolt and he looked magnificent. Harry told him as much _"hmph I guess so, now how about I go meet everyone, hang on can I scare them?" _asked Pengyou cheekily.

"_No, at least not at first. First we will go and greet them normally, then you can scare them, although tomorrow you must behave as there is a wedding," _replied Harry making his way down to the kitchen with Pengyou on his shoulder.

When he walked in there was a stunned silence as it seemed as though no one had ever seen such a magnificent phoenix before. Everyone this is Pengyou, formerly Fawkes. Pengyou flew around singing his phoenix song while Harry mentally told him who everyone was. Each time Harry indicated to someone Pengyou flew down onto that persons shoulder. Everyone in the kitchen was silent as Harry and Pengyou made their way through the whole crowd.

Then Harry turned to them and said "Sorry, I was just introducing you all to Pengyou, he now knows who each of you is and so will be able to help you if in trouble." The whole gang nodded their thanks and after awhile everyone went back to their conversations and Ginny then turned to Harry and exclaimed quietly "Harry, your shoulder needs looking at, I think Pengyou burned it when he was in his burning stage." The mention of his shoulder made it start to itch a bit and Harry realised that he needed it healed, however, he also knew that he needed to placate Ginny "Gin, it is fine don't worry about it, that is actually normal when being bonded to a phoenix, it is actually supposed to happen, part of the bonding ceremony." Pengyou had come to rest on Harry's injured shoulder and after a minute or so Harry could feel the itch going away and he knew that it had been healed, he gave a mental _"Thanks Pengyou" _

"_My pleasure Harry, by the way you will now notice a small mark on your shoulder in the shape of a phoenix it indicates that we are bonded, just as I have some of your markings," _replied Pengyou.

"_That's cool, better get back to the general conversation! Other people may think I am going mad!" _said Harry. Harry then turned to Ginny and said "all better now, although apparently I now have a mark in the shape of a phoenix on my shoulder!" He started laughing quietly with Ginny joining in after awhile. That was when Mrs Weasley decided that it was time for bed and so everyone made it wearily up the stairs. Most of the house went to sleep very quickly everyone except Harry, instead he was trying to work out what he should give to Fleur and Bill. After awhile Pengyou decided to ask him _"Harry, little one, what is it? What has got you so bothered?" _

"_I cannot work out what to give Bill and Fleur for their wedding tomorrow, do you have any ideas?" _ Harry asked pleadingly.

"_Hmm, little one I think I do, now here is what you do…" _Pengyou gave Harry his idea and having added his present to the pile downstairs he fell asleep contently.

Harry and everyone else staying at the Burrow was woken up at 7 o'clock with a large shout from Mrs Weasley, "EVERYONE TIME TO GET UP NOW!" No one dared disobey her as it seemed as though she was in an anxious mood. Breakfast was a short affair and was mostly held in a sleepy sort of silence. After breakfast they were told to put on old normal clothes as they had to get the tables ready for later and they had to de-gnome the garden. They had great fun at the de-gnoming until there was a huge line of gnomes walking very disgruntled away from the Burrow. Next they had to put the tables up and then place chairs and set the tables. They had been told that the board that would tell them where they were all sitting would appear later on after the ceremony as was custom. It was getting close to 9:30 when Mrs Weasley then said, "Ok everyone that's fine, now all the ladies to the left hand side of the house and all the men to the right hand side. You will find your clothes in your respective sides, that means everyone including guests." The whole party scrambled to get to their respective sides to put their robes on and everyone was well satisfied with the clothes made for them. The men finished first and so made their way downstairs first, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody then decided that they had to make sure that the wards were all up and all the security was in place. The other men had nothing else to do but sit around and wait and try to soothe Bill's nerves at his upcoming wedding. Charlie busied himself with charming the cameras to be invisible and to be spread around the Burrow ground floor and the garden. Harry himself was nervous because he had never been to a wedding before and he was kicking himself mentally because he had not even read up about one. He had no idea what customs to expect or what was going to happen.

Then the women started to process down the stairs. By that time Shacklebolt and Moody had come back and all the men were in awe of the women. The Procession started with Professor McGonagall leading the way and many people were in awe of the fact that she actually had her hair down for the occasion. Kingsley Shacklebolt escorted her to stand in place by the door and then went and stood opposite her. The rest of the women followed and were escorted by the other men. After Shacklebolt and McGonagall, came Hagrid and Madame Maxime, Doris Crockford and Moody, Mrs Figg and Mundungus Fletcher, Mrs Longbottom and Mr Lovegood, Tonks in her natural form with a glowing Remus, Neville looking extremely handsome in his red dress robes clinging onto Luna who was in misty blue, Ron escorted a blushing Hermione, Fred and George then moved into place escorting one of Fleur's cousins and Rina one of Fleur's friends, finally Ginny arrived looking so glamorous in the green dress almost the colour of Harry's eyes that Harry had a hard time stopping himself from staring at her, then Gabrielle, Fleur's sister was escorted by Charlie Weasley as the bridesmaid and best man respectively, Mr Weasley clutched the arm of Mrs Delacour while Mr Delacour held his arm out for Mrs Weasley. Finally Fleur walked down the stairs slowly letting everyone see her in her beautiful white dress. Bill walked nervously towards her and then with more confidence offered her his arm to walk towards their place in the two lines.

When everyone was in place Fleur and Bill turned towards their respective lines and with a wave of their wands and a short incantation that Harry could not make out they started walking up their lines slowly. When Bill or Fleur stood in front of one of the guests that guest would glow slightly, then they would move on. When Bill reached Harry (who had Pengyou on his shoulder) he glowed a lot more, Bill was slightly surprised but then moved on quickly. At last they finished and after a short conversation between themselves Fleur announced in her broken English

"Ze Master of ze ceremony iz 'Arry Potter and ze Mistress of ze ceremony iz Ginny Weazley, zey are allowed for zis day only to do ze magic for ze ceremony." Everyone looked at Harry and Ginny in surprise Harry didn't actually understand what was going on so he decided to have a chat with Pengyou.

"_Pengyou, I don't understand what does this mean? And why is everyone looking so surprised at Ginny and I?" _Harry asked as he watched Bill and Fleur start to walk outside.

"_Harry, offer your arm to Ginny now and start to follow Bill and Fleur. Ok this means that you and Ginny are the most powerful wizard and witch of this group. That is why everyone is looking so surprised. It is tradition for the most powerful witch and wizard to be the people who marry the couple, everyone who goes to a wizard wedding memorizes the words to marry the people and knows what to do. So I am going to assume that you haven't done this so I guess I will mentally tell you what to say and then you will say it. Is that ok young one?' _asked Pengyou.

"_Yeah, thanks old one, I appreciate your help, I didn't realise that I would have to do something in the wedding,"_ Harry said as he stopped in front of Fleur and Bill. He looked over at Ginny nervously, she smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly, it helped that he knew she had faith in him and knew that he didn't want the attention it warranted. He turned back to the people around him and he saw that everyone was creating a circle around them. He then heard Pengyou tell him what to do and when, as soon as the last person had filled the circle he began the ceremony.

"Let the ceremony begin, if you please Mistress," Harry said bowing formally to Ginny as Mistress.

"We are here to witness the joining of two people dear to us and consequently two families," started Ginny.

"The two people we have the honour of joining together are Fleur Arianne Delacour and William Charles Weasley," said Harry.

"Their union will join them together forever but first we are present to understand who these two people are and why they are destined to be together," said Ginny.

"I first met Fleur when we were competing in the Triwizard tournament," started Harry immediately feeling the grief that the words Triwizard tournament brought for him, he would not be forgetting Cedric soon, he carried on "I could tell that she was a strong good witch capable of many things, compassionate and caring, so Bill you better look after her well." With that he turned to Ginny for her to talk about Bill.

"Bill is one of my older brothers but probably the brother that has looked after me the most. Now I have to give him to Fleur and yet I know that she will look after him and they will be a good couple," said Ginny, it seemed to Harry that maybe her attitude had changed towards Fleur and Harry was glad. Harry then turned back to Fleur and started the next ritualistic words,

"Fleur if you would repeat after me: I, Fleur Arianne Delacour,"

"I, Fleur Arianne Delacour,"

"Do willingly bond to William Charles Weasley,"

"Do willingly bond to William Charles Weasley,"

"and I will look after him through rise and fall,"

"and I will look after him through rise and fall."

"William if you would repeat these words: I, William Charles Weasley," started Ginny.

"I, William Charles Weasley,"

"Do willingly bond to Fleur Arianne Delacour,"

"Do willingly bond to Fleur Arianne Delacour,"

"and I will protect her night and day,"

"and I will protect her night and day."

With the vows completed Harry and Ginny said the next part in tandem as was customary "Bring forth the rings." Gabrielle brought forth the ring for Fleur to place on Bill's hand while Charlie brought the ring to place on Fleur's hand. Simultaneously with a nod from Ginny and Harry they placed the rings on the respective hands . Still in tandem Harry and Ginny said "clasp your hands together" Then they started chanting with their wands moving simultaneously to create the sign for new union and by the end of the charm the previously simple rings had changed. Fleur's had changed to create an image of a bird with a large bill. Bill's had changed to discreet flower.

"May we present, Bill and Fleur Weasley-Delacour!" finished Harry and Ginny.

As soon as they had been presented thus Pengyou lifted off from Harry's shoulder and sang a song of blessing. The whole party was quiet as the beautiful song was heard. It seemed to bring even more joy into the hearts of every single person attending. At the end everyone clapped in appreciation as Pengyou landed back on Harry's shoulder, then they all turned back to Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur in expectance for the next part. Harry sighed when he realised that their duty had not finished yet and so asked Pengyou mentally what came next.

"If everyone could please make their way over to the tables it is time for the great lunch provided by my…Mrs Weasley," said Ginny unsure of what to call her mother in such a formal occasion.

"The panel over next to the tables will tell you which tables you are to sit at," said Harry. The circle around them started to move towards the tables in an orderly fashion and soon it was just Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny left. They slowly made their way over to the last table which Charlie and Gabrielle were sitting at already. Soon everyone was eating and drinking and laughing.

"Thank you Harry, Ginny that was very well done, we can't thank you enough," said Bill to the exhausted Master and Mistress of the ceremony, then he went back to eating with gusto the only recognisable trait apart from the scars that he had been mauled by Fenrir the werewolf.

"Well, thank goodness we can have a rest now, although I am guessing that we have more duties later, am I right Gin?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yes we have more duties later, I am glad of the rest although I am curious as to how come you didn't know that we have more duties later?" asked Ginny.

"To tell the truth Ginny, and please don't tell anyone else it is embarrassing enough already but I have never been to a wedding before, I didn't know that we had to all memorize the words and so forth. What I am also curious to know is how come we were the most powerful witch and wizard here because there has to be stronger in this company," he said indicating the many already powerful witches and wizards they were sitting with.

"That was a surprise, I didn't think that any of us kids had a chance of doing the ceremony, it is very rare and I don't think badly of you for not knowing anything about what was going to happen. The only other person who wouldn't know would be Hermione but knowing Hermione she probably read a book about it. Anyway how did you manage to get the ritual words correct?" Ginny asked curiously, they were still talking in quiet tones so as not to be overheard.

"Pengyou was telling me what to say through our link, he was very helpful," started Harry, however as he was about to go on he was interrupted by a very loud noise of exclamation from the Weasley twins. He turned round to see Fred and George staring at Remus in disbelief, then they turned to Harry.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us,"

"that the man we know as Remus Lupin,"

"is in fact one of the Marauders," asked the twins.

Harry sighed as he had known this day would come when he had to explain to the twins the whole story, however, he would wait until they were in private later on. He looked at Remus as he replied,

"Guys, as your friend, as the person who started your joke shop financially you need to trust me when I tell you that I could not tell you. I would have if I could because I know how much you idolise them, and I will tell you the story later on today, but not now. Instead why don't you ask Remus here for a few ideas for the joke shop." The twins looked slightly startled at the seriousness of Harry's reply but they respected his honesty and decided to wait for the whole story later on. They went back to their meals with Harry giving a short apology to Bill and Fleur for the interruption of their wedding meal. They however, were looking at Harry in shock,

"Harry, you actually funded them?" asked Bill.

"Um yes I guess I did, don't worry your mother already knows about it, I figured that we all needed a laugh and they have done that but they are also making serious objects as well," said Harry self consciously, he still stood by the decision he had made with regards to the thousand galleons he had given the twins, he hoped that Bill would not chastise him for giving them the money as the Weasley's were very poor and they didn't especially like charity. Instead of the expected telling off however, Bill just threw back his head and laughed, soon enough their whole table was laughing. Harry however came out of it when Pengyou said _"Harry, it is time for the Best man's speech, you need to introduce him."_

_"Oh, ok, thanks Pengyou, I don't know what I would have done today without you," _Harry said sincerely.

_"Little one, you will always have me, you were very loyal to Dumbledore and that is why he wanted you to have me. He would have been very proud of you today as you don't enjoy the attention given to you and you have borne it well. Now, let us get back to the ceremony," _replied Pengyou.

Harry stood up and clanging his glass with his fork to get everyone's attention he said "and now the best man." Charlie stood up while Harry sat back down.

"First of all I would like to thank the master and mistress of ceremonies for the wonderful job they are doing. Please raise a glass to Harry and Ginny." Everyone raised their glasses and murmured "Harry and Ginny."

"Now onto my real job, to talk about Bill and Fleur. Well Bill, I don't think you could have picked a nicer girl to marry and Fleur same goes for you. I think it is admirable that you guys have bonded together as I expect it will be a long while before any of you will have the privilege of seeing me bonded. However, I would like to say that I am very happy to welcome a new sister to our family so please everyone let us acknowledge Bill and Fleur, may you have long lives and good fortune." "Bill and Fleur." Again everyone drank in their honour.

Ginny then stood up to announce, "Now it is time for the cake." With this announcement Bill and Fleur took their place in front of the cake and with encouragement they cut it together, each closing their eyes to make a wish. When they had finished cutting, Harry said another incantation and music could be heard throughout the garden and then indicated to Bill and Fleur that they should share their first dance as newly bonded. Harry watched as they danced looking into each other's eyes and he knew that one day he wanted to have such a bond with someone, and his thoughts flew to Ginny standing next to him. The feeling of nervousness was back but with it a sense of excitement. The music had changed indicating that anyone could dance.

"Ginny, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" asked Harry while he had the nerve.

"Of course, Harry," replied Ginny and with that they moved out onto the dance floor where several other couples were already dancing. Harry had not felt such a carefree spirit in awhile and Ginny could sense that for once Harry was really happy.

Meanwhile at one of the tables, Ron had also just got up the nerve to ask Hermione to ask and to his delight she had accepted him. As they were dancing Ron looked over towards where Harry and his sister were dancing and said to Hermione "He is really happy Hermione, I wish we could always see him this way."

"I know Ron, I think involving Ginny with our plans is the best course of action to try to keep his happiness. They are really made for each other, don't you think?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, 'Mione, I think he is, and so do my brothers or else I think that they would have broken them up by now," Ron said contently enjoying his dance as well.

Harry and Ginny continued dancing for most of the afternoon along with many other couples. Soon enough a more formal dance started and instead of stopping dancing as most of the couples did because to most it was an unknown dance, Harry and Ginny carried on. They slipped into the formal dance as if they were born simply to dance in this manner. Their moves were perfect and everyone had stopped to watch them. Harry and Ginny were oblivious to everyone else as they danced as they were too caught up in themselves and the rhythm. Then the music stopped as quickly as it had started leaving Harry and Ginny in their finishing poses. Without thinking Harry swooped down to Ginny's level and gave her a deep kiss. However, cheering and whooping of the Weasley clan interrupted the kiss. Harry and Ginny looked up startled at all the attention and both of them blushed and looked in different directions. They were also both startled at the reactions of Ginny's brothers, as it was known that they would do anything to protect Ginny especially in dating guys.

"Harry, Ginny, don't look so startled everyone here knows that you are meant for each other," started Charlie.

"It was in the way you danced together," explained Mrs Weasley coming up to give them both a hug simultaneously "only people meant to be together can accomplish that kind of dancing." Then suddenly they were hugged by every Weasley at the party. The rest of the party was laughing when Harry said in a small voice from somewhere in the middle of the pile of people "um guys, we kinda need to breath here." Abashed the Weasley's released them and the dancing and party went on again.

"Harry, you know that the last few weeks have been the best of my life so far, so I want you to know that I think I agree we are meant to be together, it kinda feels right," said Ginny a little hesitantly when they managed to be alone together.

"Gin, I think that I also agree, it is just that I don't want you to get hurt that was the only reason that I tried to break up with you before. I think Ginerva Weasley that we are right to be together and I promise to never try to break us apart again," replied Harry trying to reassure Ginny a little bit.

"We have to shake on that Harry because I don't think I could stand it if you do that again, I need to be with you always," she said holding out her hand in readiness. Harry shook it solemnly and then he started to dance with her again in the silence following the promise. Pengyou however, had to break the peace once again as he flew to where they were dancing _"Harry, Ginny, you need to go back to your duties," _the phoenix said gently. There was a groan from both of them, and they looked resigned. When suddenly Ginny asked Harry "How did I hear him as well?"

"I don't know love, _Pengyou how come Ginny could hear you as well?"_ Harry asked.

_"Later young ones, I will answer you after the ceremony finishes," _said Pengyou and again both of them could hear him. Pengyou was stubborn in his answer and both knew that they would not be able to gain an answer until later. They moved back to where the rest of the guests were dancing and some were still eating cake.

"Now, it is time for the presents for the newly bonded, Mistress if you would be so kind as to start handing them out," asked Harry. Ginny began to fulfil his request. The present opening was a long process as there was a present from every single person present and they had finally reached the last one as the evening was setting in. Ginny had purposefully left Harry's present until last because her instincts told her that it would be worth the wait.

Bill started to slowly unwrap his present and when it was unwrapped you would have been able to hear a pin drop in the awestruck silence that filled the garden. In the package was a glass paperweight inscribed with Bill and Fleur Weasley-Delacour and the date. Inside the paperweight was a single phoenix feather coloured in black, purple and gold.

"'Arry, Pengyou, thank you zo much, zis iz very generous," said Fleur, while Bill was having a hard time in expressing his thanks, instead he bowed deeply to Pengyou who in turn gave a slight bow back. In the silence that reigned Ginny and Harry wearily said the words to end the ceremony and thus relieve them of their jobs:

"Thus concludes the ceremony."


	4. Chapter 4: Tom wants a chat!

Chapter 4 – Tom wants a chat!

Harry started to see Ginny fall, and as he strode out to catch her he realised that he too was falling, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Ginny.

The next Harry knew he could see blurry figures at his bedside, sitting up he started to sway and the next minute he was pushed back into the bed. He inarticulately said "Whaaa?"

"Harry, be still, here are your glasses, you are quite weak so you need to rest a bit," said the kind voice of Molly Weasley. He looked up with his glasses on, able to see the people sitting around his bed. He could see Professor McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ron. "What happened," he managed to say quietly.

"You and Ginny are suffering from exhaustion, that ceremony took quite a lot out of you guys, you blacked out just after you pronounced the end of the ceremony," said Ron.

"Sorry," replied Harry a little guiltily, "where is Ginny?"

"She is right there, see," replied Hermione calmly. Harry turned over to see where Hermione was pointing, and to his relief Ginny was lying there obviously asleep. He nodded in relief and then feeling sleepy again he closed his eyes and in the next moment he was asleep again.

The next time Harry woke up, there was nobody in the room, he reached out and put his glasses on. He glanced over to where Ginny had been sleeping before and noticed that not even Ginny was in the room. He found his wand and muttered the tempus spell, it said 8 o'clock in the morning, he then realised where everyone would be. He got dressed, all his clothes having been already laid out for him and then made his way down to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the kitchen he was greeted loudly by everyone and Pengyou flew to land on his shoulder. He went to sit down by Ginny, murmuring quietly in her ear "you alright Gin?"

"Course I am fine, Harry, you?" she replied equally quietly.

"I'm good."

They turned back to the general conversation each a little bit more relieved after that conversation.

A couple of weeks went past and for the inhabitants of the Burrow it seemed to go quite quickly. Harry was greatly affected as it was coming nearer and nearer to the time when he would have to go back to the Dursley's for the last time. He was pretty nervous about it, but then he kept telling himself that he had been at the Dursley's for 17 years so the last time would not be so bad, he could just ignore them and they would ignore him. It would be trickier for him to persuade them that they needed to leave the house that they had lived in for a long time. He sighed in defeat, he had no idea how he was going to get them to leave, he really didn't want to be the person who caused the Dursley's to die but he knew that they wouldn't listen to him. He was roused from his thoughts by Remus coming up behind him, he turned round and said: "hey".

"Hi Harry, Mrs Weasley told me you wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Remus.

"Yes, um I just wanted to ask if you could take me to-to Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry quietly. Remus moved down so that he was on Harry's level and said in a voice devoid of hesitation, "of course I will come Harry, I will bring Tonks and I am guessing that you are going to bring Hermione, Ron and Ginny, I am afraid that you cannot bring Luna and Neville because that would be too many people. I am sorry."

"That's ok, thank you so much Remus," replied Harry.

"Harry, it is no problem, how about we go on Tuesday, three days from now?" asked Remus.

"That seems reasonable, again thank you," responded Harry, Remus left Harry where he was as it was obvious that Harry had gone back to his previous state of thought.

Harry, however, was remembering the conversation he had had with the twins about a week after he had woken up!

FLASHBACK

"Hiya Harry,"

"Hiya Harry,"

Harry turned around to see the twins on either side of him making him carry on walking in the same direction.

"Hi guys, what d'ya want?" Harry asked.

"Well you promised that you would"

"tell us about Remus Lupin."

"Ok, Ok, fair enough," replied Harry "let's sit down over there." Harry pointed to a tree with a small bench. They moved over to the bench, Harry sitting at one end, George the other and Fred sat down on the grass.

"Remus Lupin as you now know is one of the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were the other three. They were great friends, spent all their time together and were basic teenagers," started Harry "Remus Lupin as you know is a werewolf and the marauders only found out about his 'little furry problem' after about a year at Hogwarts. Remus didn't want his friends to know about his problem, however they found out soon enough. Remus thought that his friends would leave him, however, they didn't, they stayed with him to the end. They became animagi for him; they formed Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Remus is Moony, Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot and my dad was Prongs. Pettigrew was a rat, Sirius was obviously a dog and my dad was a stag. On the night that Voldemort found my parents it was because Wormtail had become a Death Eater and was the secret keeper for my parents. He sold them out." Harry had come to the end of his tail and his face was quite blank as he thought about that night. They sat in silence for awhile each deep in their own thoughts.

"Sorry mate,"

"we didn't mean to intrude."

"No, no worries, I knew that one day you would find out about the Marauders so now was as good a time as any to tell you about them," replied Harry.

END FLASHBACK

2 days later and it was to find Harry in his favourite spot thinking again. Suddenly however, his scar hurt like hell and he found that he couldn't sit up with the amount of pain he was in. He was not aware of his surroundings at all otherwise he would have seen a worried Ginny calling desperately for someone to help her. Harry however, found himself looking at Voldemort, he looked around desperately wondering how he had got himself in this situation. Voldemort laughed at him and said in his menacing manner: "you are in my head, young Misssster Potter"

Harry tried to think of a way to get out of his grips but everything he tried didn't work as Voldemort was too strong mentally for Harry to return to his own mind.

"You cannot esssscape Harry, you are ssstuck until I sssee fit to releassse you," said Voldemort as if sensing Harry's thoughts.

Harry decided that he had to reply to this: "so what do you want?" he asked.

"You know what I want young Harry, I want to kill you, and I want to kill Missss Weassssley, Mr Weasssley and Missssss Granger. I want to make sure that none of your friendssss are left for you and I will kill you lassssst."

"That is a bit over the top, Tom, you could just move away from here then you wouldn't have to see me all the time," replied Harry not feeling the bravado that he showed when standing up to Voldemort.

"That issss not over the top at all I think Harry, you ssssee you and your family have been bugging me and mine for nearly 18 yearssss now. Sssso you mussst die, do you have any preferencccce on when and where?"

"No actually, but I reckon that before the end of my last year at Hogwarts we will meet in person and by then I will be ready," replied Harry slightly shaking from the exertion of speaking to Voldemort and at trying to break free from Voldemort's head.

"There issss no doubt of thisss Harry, until next time," said Voldemort letting Harry go finally. Harry, for the second time within the month fell into oblivion.

Ginny could be found sitting by Harry's bed not having properly slept in the few days since his collapse. She had just blurrily opened her eyes as her mother came into the room,

"Oh my dear, you must go to bed, I know you want to stay here with Harry but you need to go and freshen up a bit, please honey," Molly Weasley pleaded with her daughter.

"No, Mum I am not moving an inch, I am going to stay here until he wakes up, I am not leaving him," replied Ginny tiredly but firmly. Pengyou, who was sitting on the headboard of Harry's bed then said to Ginny _"well then young'un it is time for you to move and do as your mother says, young Harry is awake!"_ Ginny gasped and looked around to find the emerald green eyes of Harry looking at her; she threw her hands round him and was soon caught up in a tight hug with Harry. Mrs Weasley looked on smilingly and then said softly "Ginny, now you can go to bed honey, I'll give you a few minutes first though. Harry will also need more sleep."

With that Mrs Weasley proceeded downstairs and to find Ron and Hermione sitting in the kitchen deep in conversation.

"Hi Mrs Weasley," said Hermione, she sounded slightly tired as well.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, the good news is that Harry has woken up now, but don't go up yet dears, wait until Harry has had some sleep. In fact why don't you two go to bed as well, you look tired both of you and I am guessing Luna and Neville probably need bed as well," said Mrs Weasley.

"Ok, that sounds good; we will go and find Luna and Neville," replied Hermione stifling a yawn "come on Ron." Hermione then proceeded to pull Ron upstairs to find Luna and Neville and ultimately so that sleep may be obtained.

"That is 6 gone, and another couple of stubborn people to go!" said Mrs Weasley to herself quietly after they had left the room. She then went on to find the rest of the Weasley clan.

It was a two days later and Harry, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley were standing in the hallway to the Burrow. The trip to Godric's Hollow had had to be put off for a day because Harry had not quite recovered in time for the original date that had been decided on. Hermione and Ron were also not allowed to go because there would be too many people to guard, and the guard had been upped from just Remus and Tonks because of Voldemort's threat to Harry. The group were all wearing dark black cloaks which had the shield spells on them. Harry of course had Pengyou on his shoulder and his invisibility cloak was in Ginny's pocket. They all placed a finger on the candlestick and waited for the portkey to activate.

Having recovered from the Portkey ride, the guard all stood in protective stances around Harry, Ginny and Remus as Remus led them to where the house used to stand. Harry looked around at the place where Godric's Hollow stood. The site had obviously been cleared up since the tragedy 16 years before, but you could tell that a relatively large house had stood there before. Instead of a house you could now a park. There were some benches, swings and slides occupying the site now. They walked over to the park and read the inscriptions on the bench situated in the middle of the park. It read:

_This is the site of the house Godric's Hollow, this bench is in memorial to James and Lily Potter may they rest in peace._

Ginny could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she squeezed Harry's hand tightly to show that she was there for him if he needed her. Pengyou was also a reassuring presence in her mind, although she still puzzled as to how she could hear and feel Pengyou. They sat down on the bench for awhile enjoying watching the children playing in the park. Then Remus quietly asked Harry: "Harry do you want to now go and see their graves?"

"Yes please, Remus," replied Harry equally quietly and with that they moved off in the direction of the graveyard. The day was cooling down but this didn't seem to bother Harry in the slightest, he walked with certainty to the graveyard determined to see his parent's graves before they left that place.

The graveyard was dull as only graveyards can be, there seemed to be so many graves, however, after awhile they halted in front of two graves. Ginny read the inscriptions on them:

_Lily Potter died so that her son could live, loving wife and mother._

_James Potter died for his family, loving husband and father._

By this time Ginny was weeping freely and hugging the kneeling Harry. Harry was also crying as this made it seem more real to him. He knew intellectually that his parents had died, a long time before but actually seeing their graves made it completely real. He had noticed that they had been buried near many others who had died in the fight against Voldemort. He supposed that the graveyard was for the Order of the Phoenix members who died when fighting against Voldemort. He turned to Remus and asked: "Is there a grave for Sirius?"

"Not yet Harry, there will be one day, there will be one day," replied Remus looking regretful and not far from tears himself. Remus let them stay there for awhile before he knew that they had to move on as it was approaching sundown and they were more vulnerable to attack after dark. "Harry, Ginny, we have got to go now, it is almost sundown, come on we have to hurry." Harry and Ginny untangled themselves from their tight embrace, wiping away the tears; they met up with the rest of the order members guarding them. Remus looked around as the shadows seemed to surround them, was it him or was there movement from behind the gravestones in the corner, that was when he shouted: "EVERYONE GO NOW." He himself activated the portkey, unfortunately only Ginny and Remus had hold of it when it activated.

Harry saw as Remus and Ginny disappeared, he had also seen movement and he heard Remus' shout. He went to ask Pengyou to lift him into the air, but he found himself already aloft _"Thanks Pengyou, we really need to get away now," _said Harry.

"_It is ok Harry, we are going," _replied Pengyou.

Harry watched as the ground flew away from them and as the guard ran far enough away to disapparate from the graveyard, the shadows tried to stop the order members from leaving without success.


End file.
